This invention relates generally to a panel fastener of the type used to hold adjacent wall panels together and more particularly to a panel fastener providing a compound motion whereby adjacent panels are joined and compressed together at the joint. For various reasons, in commercial, industrial and consumer oriented applications, there is a need to join together, simply and efficiently, prefabricated wall panels. The applications vary but frequently a leak-tight joint between wall panels is desired. Such an application would be a refrigerated cooler unit. The use of prefabricated interlocked wall panels provides a high degree of flexibility in producing the external configuration for the cooler unit. Gaskets in the joints and interlocking features where adjacent panels abutt facilitate the production of a leak-tight joint which is so essential in cooler units. In the prior art, it is known to have a hook extend from one panel and engage a pin or receptacle on the adjacent panel to be joined. For example, a well known hook and eye can be utilized. It is also known to retract the hook within the panel to which it is fastened after the pin in the adjacent panel is engaged, thereby drawing the panels together. However, in using many of these panel fasteners of the prior art, it is necessary to have adjacent panels in good alignment before an effective joining can be accomplished, or it may be necessary to tilt one of the panels to be joined such that engagement between the hook and pin is made before the panels can be drawn tightly together. In cooler units, the central core of the wall panels may be of insulating material, for example, foam, in which case the panel fastener elements are frequently foamed in place within the wall panels during manufacture.
What is needed is a panel fastener which joins and draws together adjacent wall panels in a tight connection and can tolerate a degree of misalignment prior to joining.